The present invention relates to flow restrictor devices, and particularly to such devices useful for drip irrigation.
Drip irrigation devices are gaining widespread use for feeding the irrigating water, with or without additives such as fertilizer, directly to the root region of the plants at a slow rate. Two general types of such devices are now in use. One is commonly called a point-source emitter, as it includes a single outlet opening for emitting the water; and the other is commonly called a linear-source emitter, as it includes a plurality of openings formed along the length of a pipe for emitting the water. Bcth types have been subject to extensive research and development work in a continuous effort to reduce the sensitivity of the emitters to clogging by solid particles in the irrigating water, to reduce the sensitivity of the emitters to variations in the pressure in the supply line, and also to reduce the cost of manufacturing and maintaining such emitters.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel flow restrictor device particularly useful for drip irrigation and having advantages in one or more of the above respects. The invention is useful with respect to both the point-source emitters and the linear-source emitters.